Only One
by Leathepyromaniac
Summary: Sort of AU where Gray survives the Dragon blast on Tenrou Island but has to live through the seven years without his friends. But of course he's not alone. {Gray and Lyon Brotp}
1. Chapter 1

The dragon made its loud roar, it's attack unavoidable. The mages stood tall, they were not going down with out a fight. Hand in hand, they looked up and felt the surge of energy heading towards them.

Gray couldn't process what had happened, was he unconscious ? His body felt cold, which was strange for the Ice Mage as he didn't get cold. Was he floating ? He couldn't tell. Was he dead ? All he could remember was the giant dragon's attack. But yet, he could feel warm hands, as if they were shaking him back to reality.

It had been two weeks since the destruction of Tenrow Island. Yet Lyon didn't give up. He didn't want to give up, not yet. If he did, he would feel like he was giving up on Gray, and in a way, Ur.

"Lyon..." Jura said walking behind the Younger Guildmate on the deck of the ship.

"We'll find them." Lyon snapped back immediately. "They wouldn't have died so easily." His hands gripped the slide of the boat hard, he could feel splinters digging into his hands, but his grip didn't loosen. "We just... We just have to believe in them." Dark green eyes showed a determination that would not back down and refused to give up.

Jura sighed and stared at his friend with soft eyes, he knew nothing he would say would persuade Lyon. The whole reason Lamia Scale was out here was because of Lyon. As soon as he had heard the news of Fairy Tail's disappearance he had immediately rushed to the Port of Hargeon and demanded that the guild help search for them. It had been two weeks since then already, and with no signs of them. It was dangerous enough being here at all with the eithernano levels being so high. They could get sick and it could possibly kill them.

The wizard saint took a deep breath and looked out towards the long, empty blue sea. There was noting here. No island, no Fairy Tail, but there was no bodies that had showed up either. Maybe Lyon was the type of person that would not give up until he saw a body of whom he was looking for.

The ice mage tried to get his breathing under control, he didn't notice his breathing pace change, if he lost control of what he was doing, who knows what could happen ? He looked down to some fros covering his hands and the side of the ship. Lyon just staired. Maybe Gray was dead. Maybe there was no hope. No. He couldn't afford to think like that. He couldn't give up hope just yet.

In the distance, Lamia's ace could see something floating in the water, not too far away, bur not exactly close. Jura seemed to catch on to where Lyon was stairing. They immediatly sailed closer and Lyon's heaart beated faster and faster.

Could it be...?

Was it...?

Is it..?

It was.


	2. Chapter 2

He was just floating there. Not moving. Was he breathing ? Was he alive ?

Thousands of questions zoomed through Lyon's head as they lifted him out of the water and carefully layed him on the wooden deck of the ship. It was Gray. The person he had grew up and learned ice make with was here. As soon as he was settled on the ground Lamia's Ace rushed to his side and shook him by his shoulders.

"Gray !" He shouted, attempting to wake up his childhood rival with a worried expression upon his face. Everyone looked on him with pity, but he didn't care. They could pity him all they liked but he wasn't giving up any time soon. "Gray ! Wake up you idiot !"

Iron Rock Jura balled his fists in an attempt to not let his feelings show in front of his fellow guildmate. Gray had been in the sea for two weeks, there was no possibillity he had survived. "Lyon... I'm sorry, There's n-"

"Shut up !" Lyon growled at the Wizard Saint and glared at him before glancing at Gray. He felt someone touch his shoulder and looked up to see Sherry looking at him with a sad look. The ice mage looked down to his childhood-no- brother and loosened his grip and just staired at the ground. "You idiot..." He shook slghtly, but bit his lips to stop tears.

But then there was a cough.

Everyone's eyes immediatly darted downwards to Gray, who currently was wheezing. He could feel the water in his lungs, he was choaking on th liquid while of course everyone just staried at him. "Thanks a lot guys." He muttered between stangled coughs, before being hit on his back to get the rest of the water out when he sat up. Gray looked to his left to see Lyon with a guilty but relived look. "What's got you so relieved ?" He didn't think Lyon would like to see him at all, but why was he here ?

"Sorry about that !" Lyon laughed, but shakily, "We wern't sure if you were alive or dead."

"Well, I thought the choking would give you some kind of clue!" Gray glared in an annoyed tone. Sudedenly the memories of the dragon that attack the island came back to him and he looked aorund so see any sign of his fellow guildmates. "Wait ! Where are they !?" The ice mage turned to Lyon for answers but didn't say anyhting else whe he saw his face.

"Gray..." Lyon started but couldn't find the words to say.

"What's going on...? Why is nobody telling me...?" His voiced croaked and his breathing shakened.

"You... You're the only survivor... We haven't found anyone else..."

And just like that, Gray felt his whle world shatter.


	3. Chapter 3

Any words he had wre stuck in hs throat. He couldn't breathe, it couldn't be true. Gray angrilly grabbed his former fellow student by his collar and pulled on it. "What do you mean no one else survived ?!" He demanded answers, and he wasn't going to give up any time soon. "Lyon ! Tell me ! I want answers !"

Lyon couln't look at him in the eyes, he just couldn't. Whatever miraculaous abillity that had saved him was.. unfair. Was the Price of him living the rest of his friends lives ? "I'm sorry Gray... It's just how I said it... Nobody else survived apart from you..." The ice mage clenched his fists and slowly took Gray's hands off of his collar and staired at the ground. He had liked the Fairy Tail guild, they were all so bright and full of energy no matter what happened. No everything was just dim, even the light they carried around in their hearts.

Covering his face, Gray tried to stop the lump in his throat and the tears that threatned to fall. But he had no power over them. "Crap ! Crap ! Crap !" He hissed with his tears hitting the deck of the ship with a quiet thud. "Why... Why am I always the only one who has to survive ?!"

It was true about Gray always being the only one to survive. He had been the only survivor of his city after it had been destroyed by Deliora, Gray only survived Brago because of Ur, and countless other times because of other people.

"Gray...I-"

"Shut it !" Gray growled. He just didn't want to hear it. He just... He just wanted to stop. Then a pain shot through his side. 'Crap...' He thourght, Gray had compleately forgotten about that... Black spots were covering his vision, of course his natural instinct was to try and stay awake, but his exaustion overpowered him and he collapsed right there on the deck of the ship.

They had placed him in a cabin to rest, he was going to need it, he has had a rough time after all. Lyon stayed in the room while he slep, he was reluctsnt to leave him after the whole ordeal on the deck. The ice make mage and the others didn't realise at first he was so badly injured, he could tell Gray was covered in fresh wounds and scars that proved he had fourght hard.

'It's probably best he drinks something when he wakes up'. Lyon left the room to get some water and when he returned a few minuets later, he was surprised to find that Gray was awake with the jacket that they had placed around him to keep him warm even though the cold didn't effect hm, with the hood up, just sitting in the corner, being quiet.

"Hey..." Lyon but wasn't sure if he should continue as he didn't get a response. "I brought you some water, you should probably drink it if you want to stay hydrated..." He held it out but Gray never took it. It looked like Gray hadn't even took notice of Lyon's presence, not that he'd blame him of course, but he was worried. He placed the water on the cabnet, slowly left the room and carefully closed the door.

"Just give him some time, he'll come around eventually." Lyon turned to see Jura with a calm expression on his face.

"Yeah..."


	4. Chapter 4

Gray did notice Lyon's presence in the room, it was more like he didn't want to do anything about it. All he could think of was his friends faces. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Happy, Mira, Elfman, Lissanna, Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, Juvia, Cana, Gildarts, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Levy, Pantherlilly and Master Makarov. When was the last time he had done something for them ? When was... It didn't matter... They were gone now...

What about Ultear ? What had become of her ? He remembered fighting her but did she get off the island in time ? The Ice Mage hoped she had, but there wasn't much hope in his heart right now. Part of him didn't want to accept the possibility of them being dead, but part of him knew that it was inevitable. There was no way they could have survived that dragon- but he did, somehow. Was his feelings somewhat stronger then the others, and it had somehow allowed him to survive ?.

He shifted his head and noticed the once glimmering glass of water that Lyon had brought him, was now a frozen ice cube. Had he let his magic slip ? That hadn't happened since.. He lost everything back then. He had again now. Sure enough, soon the whole cabin would freeze, and that probably meant nobody could get in or out, that would worry people, but Gray didn't care. He felt like nothing mattered anymore, anything he did have and cared about was now gone, lost in the endless ocean. It must have really hated him. The ocean that is.

The endless blue seemed to take everything away from him. First Ur, now his guildmates. What would it take next ? Him ? Or everything around him ? Either way, the sadness and grief was too painful for him, agonizing in fact. It felt like dying was the only way to stop the pain, but he wouldn't let himself go that far, he wouldn't throw his life away for his guild's sake, he would also betray Ur in a way too. He promised he would become the best Mage he could. But how could he if his comrades were gone ? There was nobody to support him.

Who or what could he believe in ? He used to believe in god, but that faith died along with his family. If there was a god, Why did good people die ? Was it part of some sacrifice ? If so, Why them ? Why always the people he cared about ? The cross that rested on his chest suddenly felt like a heavy burden. Why did he have it ? Some remnant of the faith he had lost ? It didn't matter. Everything would move on after a while, and nothing would change, no faith could bring them back. To him, it was pointless. What was even the point anymore ?

The knock at the door snapped him out of his thoughts. But still he didn't respond. There was no way they could get in anyway. The whole door was frozen over.

"Gray, It's me..." Lyon's voice. The ice on the door thawed slightly, of course he would be able to thaw it. He was also an ice mage after all. The guy entered calmly, with a plate in his hand and held it out. "You should eat, Keep up your strength." He said, not really expecting a response.

"Why ? It's not like it will change things if I do." Lyon almost jumped back when he heard his voice, it was neither hostile, or a light voice, it was a plain, monotone, empty voice. Almost as if he was broken. He probably was inside. Lifeless, even.

Lyon remembered when he wad dead inside too, insanity, crazy for revenge and the desire to surpass his late master, It had never done him good, he was willing to hurt anything any anyone to get what he wanted, he didn't care if it was humane or not. He did want to revive a demon from the books of Zeref after all. He honestly thought he could play god on the demon. It was something he would probably regret for the rest of his life, but his stupid pride probably wouldn't let him admit that. At times, he felt like he wasn't even human. He had no way to atone for what he had done...

"Gray... your guild- they still care you know ? There are people waiting for you still, think about it, They love you and miss you, I know this sounds like some crazy, stupid crap and I'm the last person you would expect to hear it from but-" He didn't get to finish what he was going to say, Gray's glare said enough, to shut up and leave him alone, because he didn't want to hear what Lyon had to say. "Fine, but you're going to have to face it sometime." He just walked out and shut the door behind him.

He wasn't getting through to Gray. How could he ? It wasn't like they were kids anymore where they could fight away their problems, though that was how Fairy Tail solved their problems. To Lyon, it was almost like Gray was back to being the broken boy from back the. The guilt of what Lyon had said to Gray when Ur had died. He had hated him and blamed him for what happened, He wanted Gray to die even.

Did Gray still need some closure from what had happened ? Lyon felt like part of what had happened still wasn't complete. Things needed to be said and done, so that their souls and minds could be put to rest on the matter. Maybe... Maybe he should help him. He knew soon enough, depression and anger would consume Gray, then a senselessness sight for revenge would appear. Lyon could not allow Gray to go down the same path that he did. Overwise, who know what he could do ? Only bad could come out of it.

Looking back on the door, Lyon pondered on what Gray was thinking, but he swore he could hear crying coming from the room.

 **Review Response:**

 **I apologise for not responding before, I keep on forgetting to respond !**

 **Kyogre**

 _Gray did get seperated when the Fairy Sphere, though I can't explain much without giving away much ! I try to update as quickly as possible ! You're one of my favourite writer's so I'm so happy you review !_

 **PokeTail**

 **Aha ! Thank you ! I really love the fact that you are enjoying my story and I'm so glad you are looking forward to the updates !**

 **Viperhat**

 **Aha, I always wondered why there was not one where Gray survives so I made one ^-^**

 **Gray won't get over ths for a while, he has lost friends after all ! You are actually very close to what I have planned ! Feel free to predict as I love reading that kind of stuff !**

 **Thank you so much for the criticism ! I tried to aim for 1,000 words on this chapter and I reached 1,011 words so thank you !**

 **I cencored the language, since I'm very reluctant to use it as younger ages could be reading this and I don't want them getting in trouble because of my writing...**

 **I'm so gald I could add a twist to the story ! Also thank you for the bonus points XD**

 **Thank you all for reading !**


	5. Chapter 5

A week continued as it did that day, Gray was silent, and was barely eating or drinking anything, just enough to survive. Everyone was worried, sure, but Lyon was constantly pacing, as if he was waiting for something to happen. All the eyes that had laid on them were either full of pity or confusion as to what to do.

To the Ice Mage, It felt as if his soul was slowly being sucked out of him. What was he waiting for ? The sweet release of death ? But he promised himself-them that he wouldn't die just yet. He knew he couldn't just sit and grieve, as much as he wanted to, he had enough of that already in his lifetime. Gray was sick of it. The guilt in his stomach made him feel like he was about to throw his guts up uncontrollably, almost like a monster inside of him was crawling about.

He could hear their voices, loud and clear. Were they... haunting him ? If so that was nothing new, the nightmares of his past were still there after all. Or maybe he was just going insane, who knew ?

Lyon's eyes were carefully placed on his back, watching him to see if he did anything, He knew they would arrive in Hargeon soon and people and unwanted attention would be questioning a mentally unhealthy Gray. How was he meant to avoid that ? The disappearance of Fairy Tail's top members reached headlines very quickly, with them being assumed dead, only to find out that one of them was still alive ? Not even Gray could handle that...

Looking out the window, Lyon could see the port in the distance, he could honestly use some time off the ship. His mind couldn't stop thinking abut the crying he heard. He knew Gray was suffering badly on the inside, Lyon wanted to help him but how ? How could he help his suffering surrogate brother ? Right now, He just wanted a sign... and it wasn't like one would pop out of thin air..

Gray was always the one to lose everything, From his parents, to Ur, To his guild. Why always him ? What did he do to deserve it ?

He could hear people rushing about on top of the deck as they prepared to dock in at the port, doing their best to prepare to dock in from what everyone would think as a fruitless search, but only this time they had actually managed to bring one back. Gray tensed up slightly when he felt the ship bump slightly against the stone of the port. He didn't mind boats, it was just the feeling of seeing the rest of his guild, except those who were on Tenrou Island with him. He feared what he was going to have to tell them about what had happened.

Lyon had left the cabin a few second prior to the docking and watched everyone unload their spare supplies. Everyone was quick at it, but nothing could ease the tension of Fairy Tail only having one of it's members back. Not even the others bodies. The Ice Mage felt Jura tap his shoulder and looked at him sternly.

"You should probably get Gray and explain to them what happened." Jura said, looking over on to the platoon at the group of Fairy Tail members who always stood, waiting for any news on their lost members. There was a kid with them, he always came. Lyon thought the kid's name was Romeo and had a fascination with Natsu, the dragon slayer... Not that Lyon could blame him, As he once had a similar fascination with Ur before she had died.

Walking towards them slowly, despite what Jura had said, it was probably best that Gray wasn't here. Lyon looked toward one of the eldest members, Macao, if he recalled correctly. He had taken over Fairy Tail after their Master and the others had disappeared. Macao made eye contact with Lyon as he approached and looked down on the platoon.

"It's okay, you don't need to say anything... We know you haven't found them..." Lyon opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Romeo's voice.

"Gray !" Immediately everyone's heads shot up at the ship and saw Gray standing there, like a deer in the headlights, too afraid to approach his guild-mates any further. Lyon stepped aside to allow Fairy Tail a better look at their friend, who they had assumed was dead.

"Well I'll be !" Macao grinned and ran towards Gray with the other members in tow. As they approached the Ice mage, Gray took a step back. They stopped afraid to go any further out of fear of maybe overwhelming their guild-mate.

His heart was beating fast, his head was spinning, he couldn't breathe. Or even face them. Was he cursed ? Was that why everyone he loved got killed. 'Nobody should come near me.'

'Nobody should ever become close to me.'

'Nobody... Nobody... Nobody should ever love me, touch me, care about me, stay away, you'll die...' His thoughts became fast thinking, unaware he was speaking out loud.

"Gray..." Lyon's voice said, full of worry for his brother's well-being. Had his mind collapsed ? Did the grief become too much for Gray ? Taking a few steps towards him, Gray suddenly bolted past him and into the busy streets of the port. "Gray !" Lyon shouted after him, immediately following him in pursuit.

Gray's legs just kept running, not daring to look back, no matter how much his lungs protested, he didn't stop. He couldn't think straight. Was he even able to do so anymore ? His mind had given up on him, and eventually after what seemed like an eternity, his legs did to. He collapsed in alleyway, breathing air through his sore, exhausted lungs.

The shaking did not stop, it only kept going as the cage that was his mind continued torturing him.

"Everyone... I'm so sorry..." A whisper from his broken and damaged mind and heart said. "You didn't deserve it..." Sobbing broke from his throat, it went against Gray's natural instinct to not to cry. Every cell in his body wanted it to stop. But there was not point now.

There was nothing left.

There wasn't much point to anything, the shell that had started to crack thanks to the guild that he had called family for so long was back and stronger then ever. They were gone, no denying it, no loophole to suggest otherwise. They were gone. Nothing could change that.

His mind couldn't help but wonder to the dragon, the one that had killed them, what had happened to it ? It's probably disappeared, that's what any kind of logic Gray had left said. His thoughts abruptly stopped when he could hear the faint call of his name in the distance. Automatically, he stood up and ran in the other direction to get away, he needed space.

"Please... Just let me have a little bit of time..." His hoarse voice said.

Lyon's anxiety and worry levels were shooting through the roof. What if Gray had done something stupid ? What if he was- No, He couldn't afford to think like that. That was the start of loosing hope. After going through what Lyon did the past few weeks, there was no way it was going to happen again. 'Gray's stronger then that, pull yourself together !' The Ice Mage thought trying to be faster in his search for the raven haired boy.

Now was not the time for regrets, he knew that well. But Lyon couldn't hide the fact that he regretted to spending more time with his sibling of sorts. He had blamed him for Ur's death and abandoned him immediately without saying goodbye. 'I guess I wasn't the best older brother...' He thought. When they were younger, when Ur had first taken in Gray, Lyon had assumed the role of senior/older brother. Their Master had laughed at that. Even if he had disliked him at first, Lyon was grateful to have someone near his age around that he could have as a friend, rather then a teacher-student relationship.

Shaking his head, Lyon looked ahead, suddenly stopping when he saw it. The memorial that had been created for the Fairy Tail members that were on Tenrou Island. There was paintings done by Reedus, a Fairy Tail member, lined up with their names underneath. Gray's was still there. They would have to take it down later and pay their respects. No doubt Gray would cry, but something told him that he would be different instead.

Lyon, now walking at a slower pace, looked around. He wasn't here so where was he ? 'If I were Gray... Where would I go..?' It was useless to him, thinking in that way, because if Gray was as upset as he was back at the ship, then there was no possible way Lyon would know where he would be.

'Where would Gray even feel safe in this situation ? He... Wait. Safe ! The Sea ! I'm an idiot !' Lyon knew Gray would seek out a place he could feel safe and be himself. No doubt, in Lyon's mind he would go to Ur. Well, at least he hoped he was right.

Running over to the small beach Hargeon had, looking down the shoreline, he found him sitting at the edge of the sea.


End file.
